


These Four Walls and Me

by AbsoluteReject



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteReject/pseuds/AbsoluteReject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is Harry Styles best friend. For him to die so young is a tragedy. One that Harry will have to live with for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Four Walls and Me

"Harry..."

"Don't, Liam." I sighed, leaning my mop of brown curls against the wall. I had somehow ended up on the floor at LAX. Gate 18. The clock on the wall across from me indicated that I had been here for a solid three hours.

My phone lit up on the floor beside me but I switched it off. It was another text from Niall wondering where I was. He knew where I was. I didn't have to tell him and he pretended not to know. He was sweet like that.

Three months had passed since I had been at this very gate. It seemed like a lifetime ago, though. So much can happen in three months. So much could change.

Liam took a seat on the floor next to me and I knew he could tell I had been crying. It seemed to be all I was doing nowadays. Crying and falling apart. The two went hand in hand.

"Harry, look. I know this is hard, yeah? But we need you back with us. Poor Niall is going out of his mind cause he is so worried about you. And don't think we can't see the scars." Instinctively, I pulled my sweater sleeves over my wrists, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" I asked. It was a valid question. I had done nothing wrong to deserve this and yet, here I was at seven in the morning, sobbing on the floor of a bloody airport terminal to one of my best mates. "I can't answer that because I don't know. But what I do know, Harry, is that you are strong. And this isn't what Louis would have wanted."

"But I-"

"He's dead, Harry." Liam sighed, rubbing his temples. I was frustrating him. I was frustrating them all. There was no joy in singing anymore. Not if Louis wasn't there beside me.

"You think I don't know that? I just...I want him back." I buried my face in my arms, trying to hold back the flood of fresh tears that threatened to burst forth. I could hear Liam scoot closer and I instinctively tensed when he tried to put an arm around me. It was a reflex.

"I know, bud. I want him back too." "I didn't even get to say goodbye." I wiped at my eyes, looking up at him. It was true. I couldn't go to the funeral. I didn't feel like existing anymore. I kept trying to tell myself it was all a nightmare and I was going to wake up on the tour bus and Louis was going to be in his bunk across from mine, sound asleep. Like the good ol' days. But every day I woke up and realized this horrid nightmare was real, chipping away a little piece of my sanity along with it.

"Why don't you say goodbye to him right now?" Liam offered. It wasn't a bad idea. I mean, If Heaven was real, I figured Louis would be watching me right now. I sniffled, wiping my nose on my sweater. "Yeah, okay. Um...Louis?" I looked up at the ceiling, feeling absolutely ridiculous doing this. People were passing by and giving me looks but I didn't care. I needed closure and if talking to the stupid ceiling did the trick than I was going to try it. "Louis, I don't know if you can hear me. Or if you're just stuck six feet deep in the ground. But I didn't get to tell you goodbye. That plane crash messed me up bad. The phone call, the funeral which I didn't go to. Sorry about that, by the way. It was just too soon. I hear they buried you in a nice place. Maybe I can come visit you someday. Anyways...I just want you to know that I love you. And I will think about you all the time. Rest easy, friend."

I looked down at my boots, feeling a small piece of the weight that was crushing me lift off my shoulders. "Feel better?" Liam asked. His arm was still around my shoulder and strangely, I was okay with it. It was comforting. I nodded once, offering him a smile. "Yeah? Good then. Come on. Let's go find the others." Liam got up, offering his hand. I took it, getting to my feet quickly. Taking one last look at Gate 18 as Liam walked away, I nodded.

"Rest easy, friend. I'll see you soon."


End file.
